Gwen's Diary: The Night
by xanthous14
Summary: Gwen and Trent share a night no caught on camera, or at least they hope not.
1. Chapter 1

1Trent and I snuck out again last night. The beach was filled with rusted old cans and dead birds as usual but I didn't care. I hung out around the big oak tree, waiting for him to show up. I heard a broken limb behind me, but before I could turn around, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me forward towards the water. The wake was quiet and peaceful. We sat on the edge of the old abandoned sailboat. He put his arm behind me, pulling me close to him. I looked straight into his eyes, but giggled, too nervous to look away. I turned my body sideways and leaned forward to kiss him. He held my waist and pulled me on top of him as he leaned down on his back. My hands played in his hair as he unhooked my bra. I pulled away for a second to gasp for air. He just looked at me and waited for my lips to meet his again. I pushed my hands under his shirt and up his body, all over his warm skin. He pulled my straps from my shoulders and down my arms. I bent my arms through the straps and he threw it behind him on the sail and ran his hands up my arms, making my body shiver. We both knew where this was going and it made me scared. I had no idea what I was doing. This was all new to me. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the air. He held my face in his hands and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Playing back, I licked the inside of his body lip. He took a deep breath under me and shifted over on top of me. He pulled away and sat up on his knees. His hands pulled on the bottom of my shirt until I leaned up and he pulled it off. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to think. I couldn't. I pulled down on the middle of his back and he came down on me. His warm skin stopped my shivering, although, I doubt I was cold. This time, he kissed my neck, then my collar bone, then my......... He started kissing my stomach and his soft lips made me jump. He looked up at me but only for a second. "Are you okay, Gwen?" He muttered between kisses. "Yeah," I breathed. It was getting darker and it was hard to see his face, but I knew he smiled, I could feel the shape of his lips stretched wide on my stomach. He got near the edge of my pants and his hands were feeling up my jeans towards my........ I slightly pushed on his right shoulder and rolled on top of him. Immediately, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down on the zipper. The sound startled us both and the silence suddenly seemed eerie. I took a deep breath and tugged on the sides of his pants until they were at his knees. I leaned my head down on top of his stomach and reached my hands down his boxers. I could hear his heartbeat speed up as I rubbed around his groin. My hand slowly made it closer to his........ And finally, I felt it. I rubbed up and down on it for a few minutes while his heart calmed. Then I grabbed it and his heart shot up again. I pulled my hand away from his body and then back. Each time he would hold his breath. When I pulled my hands from his boxers, he exhaled. The elastic snapped against his waist. I laid my head there for a few more minutes until his breathing became normal. He pulled his leg over me then dropped his body on mine again. This time, when he went to pull off my jeans, I let him. The black bow sewn on to the right hip of my underwear was folded. He slowly smoothed it out, chuckling. He breathed on my skin as he moved his lips back up my torso and to my lips. Carefully, I licked the top of his tongue and pushed against his lips. He held the back of my head as I reached for his boxers. I pulled them off as fast as I could, growing impatient. He kicked his jeans off of his ankles, where they had fallen and continued to get rid of his boxers. I pulled his body down on mine until I could feel his erection try to force through my underwear. This made me laugh to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands ran up and down my hips slowly. The soft feel of his hands tickled and I tried my hardest not to laugh. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in as close as i could. His breath went uneven as he tugged down on my underwear. I let loose of his body and he sat up and slid my underwear down my legs. I leaned my head back and opened my eyes slightly and-

"OH NO!" I sat up pushing Trent off me. I pulled my underwear back on and began to look for my bra, covering myself with Trent's shirt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Trent raised a concerned eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him.

"No, of course not! Omg! Trent, get dressed. There's a camera watching us!" I pointed to the small, red light that flashed far back from in the forest. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, fuck!" He threw his hands up in the air. I grabbed his boxers and threw them at him.

"Get dressed." I motioned. Once i found my bra, I threw his shirt at him as well. He sat on the edge of the boat and waited for me to finish getting dressed. I turned to him.

"They're going to kick us off aren't they?" I stared down at the sand and watched a leaf blow by. He shook his head slightly, not bothering to answer my question or even look at me. I pulled my shirt over my head. I started to walk off back towards the cabin but he tugged on my arm before I was out of reach. I turned to him and snarled.

"Let go," I looked him in the eyes," I got to get back before they realize I left." I pulled away. I paced off, hands in fists. When I turned to look at him, he was just standing there. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. How stupid I was to let someone penetrate me. He didn't get it. He doesn't understand. Guys get high fives and whistles for getting in a girl's pants. But a girl, she gets looks and whispers, and everyone calls her a hoe. It's not fair. It's HIS fault.

I didn't want to do it! He's the one who pulled me on him! He forced it on me! RAH!! I clenched my hair and fell to the grass. The ground was so soft and my eyes were so heavy. I yawned and curled up in a ball. My eyes flickered a few times untill everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was threatened into writing this chapter by Mystery Girl :) And for that I am thankful, because otherwise I would have been to lazy to update :D Thankies Mystery Girl!!!

Also, I do not own the corporate label, Axe. But I will mention that it smells like really good sex! :D

I awoke to the sound of a incredibly annoying mocking bird. I rubbed my eyes and saw the smear of eye liner on my hand. I sat up, my head pounding. All of a sudden it all came rushing back into my thoughts at once. Last night. Last night. Last night. All I could think about was last night. How could I get that close to him? Didn't I know better? But he had smelled like Axe so good and his body was so warm...

"Shut Up!" I yelled into the blue skies. I began running towards camp.

When I got to camp no one was up yet. I snuck back into the cabin and sat on my bunk. I twisted my legs onto the bed, criss-crossed. I folded my arms behind my head and leaned back on them. My legs stretched out and my feet hung over the end of the crappy bed. This place is such a shit hole...

I thought about Trent again. Not a good idea.. I punched the bottom of the top bunk and LeShawna toppled over the side of the bed down onto the floor with a thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She lifted up her sleeping mask. "Who the hell is gonna wake up a girl when she gettin' her sleep on!?"

"Uh oh.. Sorry LeShawna." I sheepishly grinned. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. In only a few seconds, everyone had awakened. Heather gave me her evil stare and Lindsey followed her outside. Bridgette stretched her arms and waved at me with one eye open.

"Good morning," She yawned.

"Yea," I replied back.

"Okay is everyone here?" Chris began. The guys looked shuffled. I kept my eyes towards Chris so I wouldn't have to look at HIM.

"Uh, we can't find Trent, dude," Geoffe put his hand on the top of his cowboy hat and shrugged. Everyone looked at me as If it was my job to keep tabs on HIM.

"I don't follow him around!" I snapped, "I don't know where he is!" I let my hair fall in front of my face so they couldn't see the tear slip down my cheek so coldly.

"Maybe the bears got him," Chris shrugged, "moving on." As Chris went over today's challenge, I forced the tears to quit. Bridgette tugged on my arm, pulling me towards the forest for the activity. On our way there, I heard HIM calling my name. I turned back and saw Trent running towards me. Luckily, all the guys ambushed him with questions on where he's been.

"Dude, you almost missed the challenge!" Geoffe patted him on the back.

"Woo!" Owen bear hugged Trent with enthusiasm. I continued into the forest and didn't look back.

Bridgette followed me, proving to be the most loyal girl here. She trotted up beside me and walked with me.

"Gwen, where are you going? The challenge is back there.." She trailed off. "Why are you crying?" She turned and stopped in front of me. I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

"It's worthless..." I whispered to myself mostly.

I took off into the forest, leaving her behind...


End file.
